


【佳昱】四月雪。

by ganweizi



Category: sheng ru pen, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganweizi/pseuds/ganweizi





	【佳昱】四月雪。

四月了，花还未开，风还在凉。  
蔡程昱骑车穿过校园，去离他宿舍最远的西边的琴房。他还穿着秋冬天没有收起来的卫衣，女孩儿裙摆却都开始飘了。空气里丝丝植物生长的味道，红墙和绿柳都让他分神。  
他新学期过了一个月，不再有那么多通告，本本份份做着他的大学生。耳机里在播着老师布置的咏叹调，琴声如诉一浪比一浪激扬。  
他忍不住想一个人，呼吸时空气进入胸腔都挠得他心痒。  
马佳是他的心事，虽然这心事不甜。  
他当然不曾明明白白向马佳表示过一分，这爱意来不及被人知晓，只有他自己知道。  
空荡的琴房落进今天最后一缕日光，他无声坐下，抚摸琴盖的指尖略不安稳。  
他闭眼在模糊的光线中弹出一段音符。    
   
100天的日子，慌慌张张。棚内的光总是打得晃眼，他们被换上整齐的针织白衫，他还不习惯赛制，坐在琴前无措地朝马佳看。马佳本让人觉得严肃，此时也因为紧张铁青着脸，而只要注意到蔡程昱看他的目光，又总会眯极了眼笑着应他。  
他贪图那宠溺的神色，总要盯上去细看。马佳有时被他盯得臊了，卷起乐谱轻轻敲一下他的额头。  
一曲唱罢荡气回肠，他们下台时拥抱，分开两旁走回后台而已，蔡程昱心底悲得仿佛要天各一方。  
再后来他们都被时间推着往前走，不能够自作主张。后台所有人笑笑闹闹越来越欢，他和马佳也一样。而马佳却离他越来越远了。蔡程昱路过化妆间，他在和别人谈笑，镜子前的马佳也在和别人谈笑，两人目光相遇，他冲马佳点点头，马佳也冲他挥挥手。  
这是他们之间最常的交集。  
组队时马佳带着满身阳光细屑终于来到他身边，蔡程昱探探身子，找个合适的角度认认真真看他。  
佳哥，我终于等来你了。  
他却躲闪不应，蔡程昱只能苦笑，话语太过无力，他伸不出手去，留不住他。

蔡程昱得空的时间越来越少，也去马佳那里串门，但各组时间不一，马佳在的时候也少。  
他不知道该怎么缩短这种距离，只能在马佳每一次登台时远远看着，和别人一起叫一声好，等他们回来，要一个拥抱。  
一天代玮兴致勃勃地跑来告诉他，佳哥说了，如果蔡程昱不和我合作，那我就一个锁喉。  
你小心被锁喉。  
但是时间匆匆就过了，但是他没有被锁喉。  
他突然想起马佳在车上和他说的话，是不是有了蔡程昱，就不需要马佳了呢。  
不是的，我需要马佳，他想。  
蔡程昱很爱马佳的声音，那是他的梦啊，像是月光下平静的深海，柔波底下全是不可捉摸的力量。  
他也爱自己的声音，他想要变成太阳，可太阳升起就再看不见月光了。

后来蔡程昱陷入各种通告的穷追猛赶，没想到三月竟结束得这么匆忙，连所有人的毕业照都没能一起合上。  
大家在依依惜别，而他自顾不暇。  
嘉奖令彩排是和马佳的最后一次见面，他们又在一起唱饮酒歌。马佳怕记不住词，他拿着手机凑过去，说哥看我的吧。  
马佳靠过来，半张脸还藏在羽绒服的领子里，眼中是没有变过的笑意，而他却失去了盯着他看的勇气。  
对面的人突然向他张开怀抱，蔡程昱恍惚地站在他怀里，随着他的步子和起了舞。  
室外太冷了，羽绒服太厚，他们抱在一起，跳得艰难，他的心也快涨满了，很快就抽走了他共舞下去的力气。  
他被领着转了一圈，马佳的笑容仿佛离他几个世纪。  
蔡程昱只是不着痕迹地离开他的身体，没有再应。  
他想对马佳说的话太多太多了，看见他却只剩张口结舌。  
下一个行程又在等他，马佳在旁边和别的人闹，大声唱着不着调的歌曲。  
他来不及再回头，只在心里对自己说，佳哥，生日快乐。

赶猪的图一出来，所有群都炸了锅。  
正好他在后台玩手机，也赶过去回了一条。  
能给兄弟带来欢乐，我还挺高兴。  
蔡程昱演完，点开微博看到这条回复笑了，马佳真的很会逗人笑。  
只是马佳不会懂得，蔡程昱心里忽而升起的小小风船，正在悄无声息的坠落。  
去他的兄弟。  
他笑得喉头发酸，眼睛也有点发热。  
马佳只是他路过的一道风景，落在他心里，他还在想他，而风景并不在意。

也许他们就到这里。

蔡程昱走出琴房，四月的天空竟然飘起了小雪。  
远处有人在喊，年轻人们在这南方早春反常的天气里异常兴奋。      
手机亮起来，室友在向他传达下雪的喜讯。  
置顶的对话框里还是马佳一条没有感情的群发拜年，他没有回复。  
浓云遮住天空，路灯照不清夜色，他抬头看着飘扬的细雪，想起自己不知从哪里念来的。   
你再不来，我要下雪了。  
碎小的雪花落在屏幕上，不着痕迹地消失。  
和他的心事一样无疾而终。  
上海下雪了。蔡程昱想说。  
然后他按灭手机，给自己戴上卫衣帽子。

只是埋头走进雪里。


End file.
